


To Dare (They Dare Not)

by IWP_chan



Series: He Could Wear a Trash Bag... [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Yes it Is, did anyone even expect me to resist?, is this about the dsn dlc costumes?, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: There is an interrogation, Akechi, and Ren in a skirt and heels involved.





	1. Chapter 1

Summary: There is an interrogation, Akechi, and Ren in a skirt and heels involved.

_Note: look I saw the DLC costumes and I’m a fangirl with access to a keyboard. Also, I’m not sorry. It’s past 2 am but I don’t care. SOMEONE had to write about this._

**Warnings: Ren’s Legs, Akechi Thirsts Again, Trash Ficcing Once More, Who Is Even Surprised? Not Me, Ren Is Too Hot For Akechi To Function.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

“And who is going to be my partner?” Goro wondered as he looked through the files, “I would have thought you’d be the one to accompany me to the interrogation, Sae-san.” Goro raised his head just in time to see the strange mix of emotions pass through Sae’s eyes. There was exasperation, amusement, well-hidden exhaustion, and impatience.

“I’m busy with something else,” Sae said, tone clipped, and rose from her seat, “And according to our intel, the person you’ll be partnering with is quite suitable to the interrogator’s role.”

“Oh?” Goro raised an eyebrow, “And I am not?”

“Don’t take it personally, Akechi. You’ll understand when you see it firsthand. Besides, you’ve been partnered with Amamiya to make sure he won’t go too far.”

Goro nearly tensed, and sent a cold look Sae’s way, “Is it an interrogation or an ‘interrogation’?” Goro almost scoffed, “You’re assigning me partnership now to make sure this officer- Amamiya, was it- won’t be using violence then?”

“Akechi.” Sae’s voice was sharp as she addressed him, “Trust me, you probably would have never expected to see this kind of interrogation.” With her piece said, Sae walked away, exiting her office and presumably heading towards wherever she had issues to handle.

Goro sighed and left as well, his feet taking him towards the elevator that was supposed to take him to the interrogation room underground.

He stood in the elevator, bracing himself to whatever horrid sights he’d find once he reached his destination before reaching to press the button to close the doors.

His hand stilled mere inches away from the button as he saw a figure approach the elevator and he froze in place as his eyes raked up and down the figure in a manner that was more appreciative than he thought he was capable of while he was in the middle of the predicament he was in at the moment.

The figure was dressed in all blacks, with a lean figure and a pair of _very_ nice legs that were easily showcased and flattered by the way they were hugged by a pair of knee length, high heeled boots, tights, and a tight skirt that had slits up the side, hugging the waist and hips but letting the legs show. Raising his sight from the person’s lower half, his eyes trailed across the studded belt, the short sleeved vest, the long leather gloves reaching just above the elbows, the cap, the thick, curly hair reaching under the person’s shoulder, and-

The _grin._

_Bright._

_Red._

The person was looking straight at him with a devious grin as they sashayed to the elevator, the sheer force behind their dark gray eyes pinning him in place.

Goro was shaken out of his frozen state when the person entered the elevator with him and closed the door behind them before they stalked up to Goro, backing him against the wall.

“E-excuse me.” Goro cleared his throat, “But I don’t think you should be here in this elevator. At least not without clearance.”

“You’re Akechi Goro,” The person purred in a low voice, giving him a heady look from under their eyelashes, “You’re the one they sent to, ah, _keep me in line_. How cute.” Goro blinked in shock and the figure leaned in close to his ear to whisper, “The name is Amamiya Ren, a pleasure to meet you.”

Amamiya pulled back just in time with the elevator reaching their destination and opening its doors, and pivoted gracefully on one heel, their hair fluttering in the air very close to Goro’s face, before continuing to sashay down the hallway leading to the interrogation room underground, an unmistakable sway to their hips.

“Well now, detective, aren’t you _coming_?”

Goro swallowed thickly and cursed every single one of his superiors along with Amamiya for good measure.

Though it begged the question; _why_ was Amamiya dressed like that?

.

Goro received the answer to his question when he arrived at the room alongside with Amamiya.

Amamiya had taken one look at the criminal held within and sneered, their eyes smoldering as they looked down their nose at the unfortunate target of their stare.

Goro wasn’t even in the line of Amamiya’s sight yet a pitiful part of him whimpered ‘ _please step on me_ ’.

“So this is the trash they sent me to deal with?” Amamiya’s lips twisted into something terrifying and the criminal shuddered, his eyes widening as his pupils dilated and breathing hitched.

Ah, Goro felt himself grow faint; this was _that_ type of interrogation.

Taking in a fortifying breath as subtly as he could, Goro prepared himself for torture.

.

End

What? What are you looking at me like that for?


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: *casually sips water* I just felt like it._

**Warnings: Akechi You’re So Full Of Sin (Ver 2.0), Sae Tries To Help But It Backfires, Akechi’s Brain Decides That A Trip Down To The Gutter Is In Order.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

“Akechi! Hey, Akechi!” Goro blinked out of his daze to stare at Sae, who stared back at him with an unimpressed look. “Maybe I shouldn’t have let you go with Amamiya to the interrogation if that’s how he’ll be returning my top detective to me.”

At the mention of Amamiya, Goro’s cheeks couldn’t flare red fast enough, “Wh-what are you talking about, Sae-san? I’m perfectly fine!”

“No, you’re not.” If it was possible, Sae looked even _more_ unimpressed, “You’re zoning out, and you blushed when I mentioned his name. What did he do to you?”

“ _Nothing!_ ”

Goro almost blurted out _‘Amamiya did nothing to me and that’s my whole problem in a nutshell!’_ but had to swallow it down; no need to make Sae even more suspicious of him OR to give her reason to put him under supervision- which she _would_ do, no hesitation.

“And that bothers you?” Sae eyed him with a shrewd look and he almost squeaked in reply. Damn, why did she have to be so sharp?!

( _Do you know what’s sharper?_ The filthy part of him whispered into his ear; _Amamiya’s grin_.)

“Hmm.” Sae’s stare turned thoughtful, and Goro couldn’t tell if it was a change for the better or worse, “If seeing Amamiya dressed up in that get-up is what caused you to be so flustered, then seeing a counter-appearance could probably get you out of this state.”

“A… counter-appearance?” Goro hesitantly inquired.

“Yes.” Sae nodded resolutely before she turned around and called out sharply, “Amamiya! Come here! There is something I need you to do for me!”

Goro almost choked; she was calling Amamiya?! NOW?!

She was calling Amamiya, as in, calling him to head over _here?!_

He was going to die, and Sae would be the one to deliver the killing blow by proxy. Goro bowed his head as he waited for the blade to fall.

“Niijima-san?” A soft voice spoke with an inquisitive lilt, “You called for me?”

“Yes, Amamiya. I wanted to properly introduce you to Akechi.”

“Ah.”

“Akechi!” Goro reluctantly raised his head to look at Sae who gestured at the person standing next to her, “This is Amamiya Ren.”

Goro turned to look in the direction she gestured towards, and his eyes caught sight of an officer dressed exactly as per regulations, with short, messy hair, and soft expression, blinking at him innocently before the officer nodded, “Senpai, it’s an honor to meet you.”

_(Ever heard of Gap Moe?)_

Goro inhaled deeply as his brain was bombarded with images of this person in the same outfit from last time, and his filthy brain decided it was time for him to wonder how pretty Amamiya would look blushing while-

Goro exhaled and smiled weakly at Amamiya, “A pleasure to meet you.”

Amamiya sent him a small smile in return, and Goro inwardly screamed before his brain gave up and threw itself down the gutter with no hope of it ever being free of sin.

( _Sae-san_ , Goro tried to convey with his eyes, _whatever you’re trying to do, it’s not working!_ )

.

End


End file.
